Devolpment in Kamiya
by RikS
Summary: This story is a series I will be writing about Rurouni Kenshin. Some things may not make sence, but this is because i follow the japanese story's and background. Reveiws on the new layout compared to the old would be good, too!
1. Begginings

Kenshin slowly walked out of the Kamiya Dojo, his sakaba over his shoulder, he quietly opened the front doors and crept out, closing it over behind himself. "KENSHIN!!" a loud voice screamed just as the doors closed. Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he started to run down the street as fast as he could. Koaru quickly opened the doors and stepped outside, looking up and down the street "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Yahiko slowly walked up behind Kaoru, rubbing his eyes "What the hell are you doing?!" Kaoru turned round; water pouring from her eyes "Kenshin forgot to take the tofu bowl with him..!" Yahiko fell anime style, dropping his wooden sword. "THAT'S IT?!?! I thought we were being robbed... But I guess your face would scare away anyone that tries it!" Kaoru turned looked down at Yahiko, her eyes flaming red "Ya... Hi... Ko..!" Yahiko slowly stepped back picking his wooden sword back up "Heh eh... I got training to do!!" He quickly ran back into the dojo, swinging his sword rather quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with Kaoru. Kaoru walked back in, closing the door again, hearing it slowly open just as she took a step. She quickly turned round and jumped on the person, open arms "KENSHIN!!" "What do you want Jo-Chan?" Sanosuke said, with a slightly annoyed face on him. "Umm… I thought you were... Oh never mind!" Replied Kaoru, turning round in embarrassment "Anyway, what are you doing here Sanosuke?" Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head "Well… I'm kinda hungry and I thought I'd come over for lunch!"

After a long argument between Sanosuke and Kaoru they finally walked to town with Yahiko for some lunch at Tae-San's restaurant. Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko walked into the restaurant together, Tae walking up to them "Hi, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano… Have you got my money yet, Sano?" Sanosuke slowly grinned and shook his head, taking a few steps backwards and ran out the door. Tae blinked "I was joking about it… For the first time EVER he's actually not in debt!" Yahiko slowly looked at Kaoru then to Tae, his stomach rumbling "Can we get a place to sit, please?" Tae nodded and walked toward their usual place "Sure, follow me!" Kaoru and Yahiko sat down, Yahiko putting his wooden sword against the wall. "We'll have our usual, please Tae-San!" Kaoru said, sitting down. Tae nodded an 'OK' and walked into the kitchen to tell the cooks the order. The door slowly slid open and Sano looked inside and Kaoru and Yahiko, creeping to where they were sitting "That was close, I don't have no money to pay Tae with!" Kaoru and Yahiko laugh, making Sanosuke raise an eyebrow in question "What?!" Kaoru slowly shook her head "It doesn't matter…" Yahiko sniffed the air "Fooooooooood…!" Sano quickly looked at Yahiko then to the person carrying the food over "YES!!" Almost as soon as it was put down, Sano and Yahiko fought over the entire meal. "THAT'S MINE!!!" Shouted Yahiko as he went to grab it from Sano's bowl "I got it fair and square like…" Sano used his chopsticks to grab a big piece of fish from Yahiko's bowl "… THAT!" Yahiko looked at Sanosuke down the fish. "SANO!!!" yelled Yahiko again "Oi... OI!!" shouted Sanosuke as he put his foot in Yahiko's face, pushing him against the wall. During the whole episode, Kaoru just sat blankly, worried about something. "Kenshin…"

Meanwhile, Kenshin slowly walked back into the Kamiya Dojo, making sure the coast was clear. As he walked inside his footsteps were cut short by a sound inside the building. Kenshin slowly walked toward the door and opened it, slightly looking inside. He quickly opened the door all the way and ran inside, swinging the blunt side of his Sakaba sword. The man inside ducked the swing, jumping out the way. Kenshin quickly turned round to look at the man. "Who are you and what do you want?" He questioned. The man slowly stood up from a crouch and smirked under his hat "You, Battousai…" The hooded man slowly took a step toward Kenshin. The cross scarred hitokiri quickly lifted his Sakaba. "Answer my question!" The person slowly looked up from under his hat and smiled slightly. "I wanted to see how you had been doing since the Bakumatsu in Kyoto." Kenshin slowly blinked, looking into the face of the man.

After a talk with the man, Kenshin finally remembered who the person was, it was one of the Shinshin Gumi, Hayate. "I thought you had been killed by Saitoh Hajime when we first fought them!" Hayate slowly took the hat off and smiled "No, I managed to get away at the last minute." Kenshin's eyes glanced at Hayate's hair colour, then back to his face. "How did you escape, again?" Hayate slowly blinked "Well... Using the Hiten Mitsurugi I..." Kenshin quickly butted in "Hayate never learnt Hiten Mitsurugi! Who are you and what are you doing impersonating Hayate?!" The person slowly stood up and smirked "What gave it away… Was it the black hair?" Kenshin jumped to his feet, slowly grasping the hilt of his Sakaba "Correct. Hayate had blue hair, I'll always remember it." The person slowly grinned putting his hat back on "In that case…" He slowly reached down his back and grabbed a small wooden staff, holding it out in front of himself, pushing Kenshin's chin to the side with one end. Kenshin quickly hit the staff aside and ran outside where he had more room to use his Sakaba. The person followed him, standing about 2 foot or so before him, tightening his grip on the staff, still grinning "You stand no chance, Battousai!!" Kenshin slowly sheathed his blade, getting into a Kenjutsu stance "We will see…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know.. Annoyingly bad ending.. But I've gotta leave some reason for you to read the next chapter. Please give me praise to boost my confidence and make mewrite more often. Also give some constructive criticism to help with the next chapter, cos i know there is a lot that i can do to improve.. So dont just flame me.. Give reasons.


	2. And so it continues

In Tae-San's restaurant Kaoru had not even started eating. Yahiko slowly looked at her "Are you okay?" He asked. Kaoru slowly looked at him "Something's not right.." she said quietly. "You sure?! The food tastes good to me!" Sano said as he shoved another mouthful in. Kaoru slowly stood up "No.. Back at the Dojo. I think Kenshin needs our help!" And with that she ran off out the door. Sanosuke slowly blinked, putting the bowl down "I'll go after her, Yahiko." Sanosuke quickly stood up and ran after Kaoru back toward the Dojo. Yahiko watched Sano run after Kaoru and suddenly realised what had just been done to him. "HEY!! SANOSUKE!! I CAN'T PAY.. KAORU HAD THE MONEY!!!" Tae-San slowly looked at Yahiko "Did you say.. You can't.. Pay?!" Yahiko slowly looked at Tae-San, seeing her glare down at him "Ummm.. Well, it's like this.. Sano.. Kaoru.. They ran off!" Tae slowly frowned at Yahiko "You know what you have to do, Yahiko." Yahiko slowly stood up sighing loudly "The washing, like last time Sano done this to me..?" Tae nodded, pointed to the kitchen "And get some water for the others."

Meanwhile, back at the Dojo, Kenshin ran at the person swinging his Sakaba at him. 'Hayate' quickly used his staff to knock it aside "Useless!" 'Hayate' then span his staff round, hitting Kenshin's face. He then pulled the staff back, holding it behind his back with both hands. Kenshin slowly frowned "Tell me.. What's your name?!" The person slowly grinned "I guess seeing as you won't live for long, it doesn't matter if I tell you. My name's Yumita, Yumita Sakaruya!" Kenshin hesitated to grip his Sakaba again "Sakaruya.. What do the Sakaruya want with me?" Yumita smirked "It is not you they want, it is the one you call Sanosuke.. The street fighter, Zanza!" Kenshin frowned, slowly gripping the handle of his blade tighter. Yumita slowly grinned "Why don't you attack? Has the famous Battousai become even bigger of a coward than I have heard?" Kenshin frowned running at Yumita again, this time swinging from overhead. Yumita quickly hit the Sakaba aside again, then jabbed Kenshin's neck with the staff. Kenshin's eye sight slowly blurred, until he could see no more and passed out.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!! Are you ok, Kenshin?!" Kenshin slowly awoke, seeing Kaoru leaning over him "Kaoru..? How long have I been like this?" Kaoru slowly shook her head "I don't know.. I just got here with Sanosuke." Kenshin quickly sat up and looked around "Where is Sano?" Sanosuke slowly opened the door to Kenshin's room and looked in "Here.. Why?" Kenshin slowly looked at him "Sanosuke.. Have you ever heard of the name.. Sakaruya?" Sanosuke slowly blinked "Sakaruya..?" He said as he closed the door behind him "I think I have, back when I was with my boss and the others the Sakaruya caused many problems to us." Kenshin slowly nodded "Now it all makes sense..!" Kaoru slowly blinked "What do you mean?" Kenshin slowly looked at Kaoru "It's nothing, no need to worry about it, Kaoru." Kaoru frowned "Of course it is! Look what happened to you!" Kenshin slowly stood up "I may have been injured, but it's nothing, don't worry about me." Kaoru jumped to her feet and grabbed Kenshin, shaking him viciously "DON'T LIE TO ME, KENSHIN!! TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!" Kenshin's eyes went dizzy with being shaken so much "Oro!!" Sanosuke put his hand on Kaoru's head "Calm down Jo-Chan. Kenshin's right.. These people are not the kind to do anything to a woman or kid like Yahi.. Ko.. Oh no..! We left him back at Tae-San's!" Kaoru let go of Kenshin, letting him drop to the floor and looked at Sanosuke "You're right! I bet he's being made to do the dishes again!" Sanosuke slowly grinned "Let's leave him, it's a free meal!" Kaoru slowly frowned at him "Sano.. Go back to the restaurant and get Yahiko.. NOW!!" Sanosuke let off a sigh "Ok ok.. I'm going!" He slowly walked out the room and left the dojo, heading back toward Tae-San's.

Yahiko sighed, while cleaning a bowl "Why does this always happen to me?" Tae opened the kitchen door and looked at Yahiko "When you've cleaned the next load you can go, ok?" Yahiko slowly looked at Tae "Yea, sure..!" He got back to the cleaning and let off another sigh "Seriously.. Why does this always happen to me?" Tae opened the door again "Here comes the final load, Yahiko." Three men slowly walked in carrying about seven bowls each, putting them on the side for Yahiko. "One final load sounded good until I saw that.. Why does this have to happen to me? Why not Sanosuke… WHY?!?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I kinda ran low on ideas. That's why this was a shorter chapter than the last.. That and I'm not to interested in doing too much because I have no idea if it's good enough for readers. Don't forget, reviews longer and better chapters.. So review away!


	3. Sano's Test

A young man in a cloak bowed before another sitting on a throne, he slowly looked at the throne man. "I apologise, sire.. I have failed you.. The cross scarred Samurai still lives..!" he said in a quiet and calm voice "I did not finish the job.. There is still someone alive who can protect the scum of the Meiji Era.."

The man in the throne slowly stood up, and put his hand on the other man's head, closing his eyes. "The job wasn't done.." The standing man gripped on the other man's head and smashed it into the ground, killing the man instantly. "But.. Your failure is forgiven.." Two men picked up the body and walked off, carrying it out the room.

The man slowly sat back on his throne "We need to test Sagara Sanosuke, we need to find out if he is truly worthy."

Another cloaked man walked up to him "Muka, sire.. I will kill him with my 5th class warriors!"

Muka slowly nodded "Yes, that will be perfect! Go to Sagara Sanosuke, and bring him here!"

Back in Tokyo town, Sanosuke was in Tae-San's restaurant with a couple of his mates eating lunch.

"Did you hear about the gang land wars, Sano?" said the first of his mates "It was apparently very violent.. There we quite a few casualties and they all went to that female doctor, Megumi..!"

Sanosuke slowly looked up from behind his bowl "When did that happen?"

"It was last week, some argument over what gang was having the land near the shrine of the god of luck!" replied the second one.

"Nope.." Sano quickly ate some more food from his bowl "Didn't know about that one, but I'm surprised rather surprised, I go there a lot before I go out and gamble!"

The three of them continued eating, Sano getting another bowlful "I'll tell you what, though.. If either of the gangs try to stop me going there they won't know what hit them! I'll knock 'em ALL out!"

"Now that's believable…" said both of the men between eating their lunch. Sano continued eating his own until he finished.

He stood up stretching a little "Well you two got my money from last night's gambling, so you can pay for the meal, I'm going for a walk!" Sanosuke slowly walked out the restaurant, leaving his mates to pay.

Sanosuke headed back to the Kamiya Dojo, but decided to take the scenic route through the forest. Upon entering the forest, Sanosuke stopped and looked round. "You've been following me since I left the restaurant! What do you want?!" he shouted, looking into the trees "Well? Come on out!!"

Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, five men jumped out of the trees around him, wearing ninja clothing and clawed gloves.

"There's only five of you?" Sanosuke quickly got into stance "Well I guess I can still have some fun with you!"

The 1st of the five ninja's jumped at Sano, throwing a clawed punch. He ducked instantly, the ninja getting his claws stuck in a tree. Sanosuke quickly turned round and hit the ninja's head into the tree, knocking him out.

"Who's next?" Sano asked turning to the rest "I'll knock all of you out!"

The rest of the ninja's all jumped toward Sano, throwing clawed punches. Sanosuke ducked a punch and hit the back of one's neck, knocking him out.

"Too easy.." he said, grabbing another's hand, swinging him into the first one that got stuck to the tree trunk. As he turned round, a ninja cut Sano's arm, drawing blood. Sano looked at his arm grabbing it quickly. The other ninja took a swing at Sano's throat. Sanosuke quickly let go of his injured arm and locked hands with the ninja, stopping him from slitting his throat. The ninja struggled to get closer with the claws.

"Don't even think about it!" shouted Sano as he kneed the ninja in the gut and punched him aside.

Sanosuke slowly looked at the last Ninja, grinning "Just you left, are you ready?"

The Ninja quickly turned and started to run off, but was cut short when his throat was slit and he dropped to the ground, dead. Sanosuke looked up to a tree, seeing a final ninja, but this one was in a purple suit.

"Sanosuke.." said the ninja "You are stronger that I anticipated. It looks like I was have to do things myself!" The ninja quickly jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Sanosuke. The tall street fighter took a step back, raising his dukes. The ninja quickly jumped past Sanosuke and kicked off a tree, diving right for Sanosuke. He quickly turned round, only to get punched in the face. Sanosuke stumbled backward into a tree and looked at the ninja as he landed.  
"What do you want with me?!" Sano demanded, as he pushed off the tree and to his feet.

The ninja smirked under the face mask "Your life!" he said as he quickly jumped at Sano again. Sanosuke moved to the side, just avoiding another punch and punched the ninja in the side.

The ninja landed in a crouch and looked at Sano "Looks like the other's didn't do much damage.. Time to even the odds!" The ninja quickly pulled a sword from his back and pointed it at Sanosuke's face "Time to die!" The ninja ran at Sanosuke, pulling back the sword ready for a swing. Sanosuke quickly ducked the swing and rolled out the way. The ninja cut cleanly through the tree behind Sano and turned back to him as it split in two, falling down.

"Your life is mine!" said the ninja as he slowly got into stance with his sword.

Sanosuke also got into stance "Not if I can help it!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's an annoying ending.. Again.. But it took me ages to write this. Also, please give me reviews letting me know if the new layout for my fic is better. If you want to know why I changed it, look at my first review, some anonymous person gave me advice on how to lay it out to make it better to read.

Also, if anonymous is reading, "Sakaba Sword" is one way to put Kenshin's weapon.. "Sakabatou" (Not Sakabato) is the Japanese way to say "Sakaba Sword" Sakaba (The type of sword) tou (Mean's sword).


	4. A 'D Minus' for Sano!

A wind blew from the east, Sano's hair flickering. His bandana fell off and blew off into the wind, eventually dropping to the floor between him and the ninja. Almost as soon as it touched the floor, they both charged at each other. Sanosuke threw his left fist at the ninja, he quickly ducked the punch and the fist shattered a tree.

The ninja stepped back, looking at him "Futae No Kiwami?! You mastered it in your left hand, too?!"

Sano smirked cockily "Not just in both fists.." He quickly kicked another tree, shattering it instantly "But in my feet, too!"

The Ninja slowly stood up from a crouch and held his sword out "I'll just have to make sure you don't get close enough to use it!" The ninja quickly ran at Sanosuke and span round, cutting Sanosuke's right shin, making him fall to his knee instantly.

"Ah!" Sano yelled in pain as he hit the ground with his knee "That's cheap.. I can't use Futae No Kiwami in my feet, now. I won't be able to balance myself while kicking!" He slowly got to his feet. "Come on, you ninja scum! I'll beat you all the same!" Sanosuke slowly took a step toward the ninja. The ninja quickly jumped at a tree and held to it. He slowly dropped his sword into the ground and put his hand into his side bag, pulling out a handful of throwing stars. Sanosuke's eyes narrowed as the ninja threw the entire loud of them at him. Each star hit Sanosuke, deeply injuring him in the torso and legs. With a final agonizing breath, Sanosuke fell to the ground.

The ninja grinned, dropping to the ground next to his sword "He put up a good fight.. But, obviously, he was too weak for me!" He slowly picked up his sword and walked toward the injured Sanosuke.

"This.. This cannot be! How can he get up like that?!" The ninja stepped back, seeing the blood drenched Sano getting to his feet.

"Oh, come on.. You thought I'd loose that easily?" Sanosuke said, as he touched his bleeding torso. He slowly took a step toward the ninja. The ninja stepped back, then hesitantly attacked, drawing his sword back. He quickly swung his sword toward Sanosuke. Sano quickly grabbed it with his right hand, clutching it tightly, blood running from his hand. He then threw a Futae No Kiwami uppercut, hitting the ninja across the chin, knocking him back. The ninja fell to the ground, slumping against a tree, loosing grip of his sword.

"Ah.. Looks like you passed the test, Sagara..!" said the ninja as he fell unconscious.

Sanosuke grinned slightly "I passed, alright… But with a D-Minus..!" he said with the rest of his energy. Sanosuke fell to the floor, also falling unconscious.

Sanosuke slowly opened his eyes, being blinded by the sun's light shining in through a window. He slowly lifted some bed sheets from himself and sat up, seeing all his injuries patched up.

"You're awake?" a voice said. Sano slowly looked round, seeing a young person; the boy was of average height, average build, had red spiked hair and wore rags for clothes.

"Yea.." he replied "Did you help me after my fight?" Sano asked, slowly lying back down.

The boy blinked "Fight? I just found you bleeding in the forest. So I took you back here with me so I could fix you up."

"How long have I been here, kid?" asked Sanosuke, curiously.

The boy slowly stood up, checking the fire "It's been about three days, now. You were in very bad condition when I found you, u were covered in deep cuts and was bleeding quite a bit."

Sanosuke let off a chuckle "Looks like I got kicked about more than I thought, eh?"

The slowly walked up to Sano and kneeled next to the bed "Yea, I wasn't sure if you'd make it for a while."

"Heh.. Anyway, cheers, kid. The name's Sanosuke, yours?"

The boy slowly let off a smile "I'm Tai, please to meet ya!"

Sanosuke slowly closed his eyes "Same.. You mind if I rest for a couple more hours?"

The red haired boy stood up again "Not at all. I was going to go out for a little while, anyway. I need to get some food and water."  
Sanosuke nodded, keeping his eyes closed "Thanks. Don't be too long, though, ok?"

Tai slowly smirked "Don't worry; I'll only be about half an hour." Tai slowly walked out the doorway of his house and into the street, walking off.

Sano slowly let off a sigh "I wonder what that ninja wanted with me, anyway.. So many question's... So few answers..!" He slowly closed his eyes again, falling asleep, getting some much needed energy back from the strenuous recoveries his body had been going under.


	5. Tai's problem

Sanosuke slowly woke up, noticing that the brightness from earlier had faded into night. Confused Sano sat up, putting his feet on the ground. He let of a big yawn and stretched rather a lot.

"Strange.." said Sano "Didn't that Tai kid say he would only be half hour at it was in the middle of the day.. No look at it..!"

He slowly stood up, getting out the bed, and put his top on. He slowly walked outside and looked up the street.

"Well…" he mumbled, starting to walk down the street "He went this way, so I should find him if I do the same, right?"

Sano looked around the streets, not finding a trace of the red haired Tai. He looked in all the shops, the restaurants, everywhere. Just as he gave up and headed back to the house, he noticed a slump body leaning against a wall down an ally. He slowly walked down the ally, stopping. His eyes widened, the halt turning into a sudden sprint. Sano ran up to the body and he knelt to the side of it.

"Tai!" he said, gently shaking the body "Tai! Are you okay?!"

The young kid slowly opened his eyes and blankly looked at Sano "Is that you, Sanosuke..? You should be resting…"

Sano shook his head "Shut up, Tai.. Tell me, who did this to you?"

"I… I don't know, Sanosuke…" he said, closing his eyes again.

Sanosuke slowly picked up the injured Tai and carried him out the ally "Look, Tai.. I'm taking you home so I can help you, ok?"  
Tai's eyes slowly got watery, a tear running down his face. He slowly smiled happily and nodded "Thank you…" he said, closing his eyes, and going silent.

Sanosuke quickly ran down the street, heading for the home where he had previously been looked after. Sanosuke quickly ran into Tai's house, lying him on his bed. He turned round and started to look for some medical herbs. He looked in the draws, under the bed and finally in the clothes chest, seeing a bag on the top of them. He slowly picked it up and looked inside, seeing some herbs. Sano let off a sigh of relief upon finding the bag and knelt next to the bed.

"You'll be alight, Tai… I've learnt some stuff from Megumi…" he said as he emptied the contents of the bag, looking through it "She's a doctor, so she knows what she was on about when she taught me."

He slowly ground up some herbs and watered it down, mixing it together. He slowly stood up, walking over to Tai.

"Here…" he slowly poured the medicine down the young boy's throat "This should help you heal by tomorrow."

He slowly put the bowl back down and sat on the chair Tai had once sat on, watching over Tai as he slept.

"How the roles have reversed, my young friend… Get well, Tai..!" Sano said, closing his eyes, getting some well needed rest.

The next morning came just as quick as the night had. Sano slowly woke up, looking toward the bed.

"Hey, Tai… Feeling any be--…" Sano went silent, noticing the bed was empty

"Tai?!"

"Yes, Sanosuke?" said a voice from behind him "What's wrong?"

Sano slowly turned round, seeing Tai holding a cup of water "What are you doing out of bed?" he questioned

Tai blinked "I felt kinda thirsty…" He replied, sitting on his bed "So I got some water."

Sano slowly let off a sigh "You had me worried!" he said as he stood up "Anyway, have you remembered who done this to you, yet?"  
Tai slowly shook his head "No, Sanosuke… Sorry…"

Sano nodded "Don't matter; you got hurt quite badly… Bits will come back eventually…"

Tai nodded, knowing who had hurt him, just not wanting to say anything to his new found friend.

Sano slowly grinned "Anyway, c'mon… We'll go out for something to eat, how does that sound, Tai?"

Tai nodded "Ok, sounds good to me!"

Sanosuke smiled "Let's go once you've got ready!"

"Ok, thank you, Sanosuke" Tai said, slowly standing up and putting the cup down

Sanosuke slowly walked out the door, thinking to himself about the fight he had with that ninja whilst he waited for Tai. Tai slowly walked out the door and looked at Sanosuke.

"Ready?" he said, looking down at Tai

Tai nodded "Yea, let's go!"

Sanosuke smiled and started to walk down the street "I saw a nice looking place last night when I was out looking for ya, so we'll eat there."

Tai smiled and nodded, walking down the street with Sano.

Sanosuke stopped outside a restaurant "This is the place!" he said, looking down at Tai

"Cool.. It looks nice!" Tai replied, as he opened the door and stepped inside

Sanosuke followed him inside and looked around "Looks a lot like Tae-san's place..!" he said to himself

A young woman walked over to the pair "Hello, welcome. How may I help you?"

Sanosuke looked at her "Yes, we'd like a meal for two, thanks."

The woman nodded and led them to a place to sit; she slowly smiled as they sat down "What would you like?"

Sanosuke looked at Tai then to the waitress "We'll just have the special."  
She nodded "Good choice, sir… I'll order it right away, please.. Feel free to have some drinks while you wait."

Tai smiled "Thanks!"

The woman nodded to Tai and walked out the back, leaving the pair at their table. Tai slowly looked around the room, and then noticed a group eating, going silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Sanosuke, noticing how Tai was acting

Tai slightly shook his head, still looking at the group "It's nothing."

Sanosuke looked at the group, noticing that they were rather loud "Hmm… They're the ones that beat you up, weren't they!"

Tai slowly looked at him "Yes, Sanosuke, but don't do anything! They're part of a gang.. They'll all beat you up!"

Sanosuke smirked as he stood "Don't worry, I used to earn a living as a street fighter, a few punks like these wont be a challenge!"

He walked over to the group and stood behind them "Hello, guys..!"

One of the gang looked at Sanosuke "Get lost! Can't you see we're busy?!"

Sanosuke grinned "I don't think you understand…" he grabbed the guy by his top and pulled him to his feet "I was speaking to you.. And when I speak to people they listen... YOU HEAR?!"

A second member of the gang stood up "Let him go if you know what's good for you!" he said, pointing a wooden sword at him

Sanosuke quickly hit it aside "No… And if I were you, I'd cooperate so you don't get hurt! Now let's take this outside!"  
The rest of the gang stood up, cracking their fists and so on. Sanosuke just grinned, letting go of the punk and walked back to Tai.

"Hey, can you ask the woman to cancel our order; I don't think we'll be eating, now." Sanosuke said, with a slight grin.

Tai blinked and then nodded "Ok.. Just be careful with those guys..!"

Sanosuke smirked and stuck up his thumb, walking out the door. He stood in the middle of the street and waited for the gang to come out.

He slightly smirked, cracking his knuckles "This is just like when I met Kenshin… Now to get this party started!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and yea.. Bad place to end, AGAIN.. But it was late and it was over 1000 words, anyway! I'm still waiting for more reviews, too. I understand it was only two paragraphs, but like I said, it's still long and it was also late. I understand most of it was dialogue, but we all need a boring episode. I promise to have another chapter up by the 5th of January to compensate this poor chapter.

**-Warning-**

I may go silent in the near future, it will most likely be one of three things, these are:

I'll be busy mapping out ideas for a new ongoing fic of either Final Fantasy 8 or an alternate DB/Z/GT series.

I'll be looking for new songs for the Kaoru POV of the series of Kenshin.

Or lastly, I'll actually be WRITING one of the things mentioned… But this one is highly doubtful!

**-Warning-**


	6. First kiss

It was a warm and silent day, not a sound could be heard in the street outside.  
"It's done!" shouted a voice, as the door to the restaurant opened "I cancelled our order!"

Sanosuke and his opponents quickly ran at each other, the first of the five quickly swung a punch at Sanosuke. He let of a wide yawn then swiftly hit his arm, breaking the elbow instantly.  
"AGH!!" the man yelled in agonizing pain as he fell to the ground holding his arm "GET HIM!!"

Another three members of the gang quickly looked at Sanosuke, the three of them jumping toward him. Sanosuke quickly ducked a kick, and blocked a punch. As he was about to throw a punch at the third he felt a sudden pain on the back of his head. He stumbled forward and looked back to see what happened.

"Agh.. Goddamn Bokutou!!" he shouted, taking another hit to his head from it. He quickly turned round and punched one of the gangsters away "Give me some damned room!"  
He slowly looked around, noticing only three standing, the one his punched away being on the ground. Not hitting the man too hard he was rather surprised to see he had fallen to the ground. Tai stood silent in awe at Sanosuke's fighting, finally understand why he said he would help.

"I wish I was strong like him..." Tai mumbled to himself "Then I'd be able to look after myself!"  
Sanosuke quickly grinned throwing his fist at the third, making him fall into a wall, sinking to the ground.

"Three down…" said Sanosuke "Two to go!"

He looked at the final two, one with the Bokutou, and another without running down the street.

"Just the two of us…" he said with a grin.

"Indeed.. But it will only take me to beat you!" said the Bokutou wielding gangster.

The pair of them stood still for a minute, and then the gangster ran at Sanosuke. He swung the wooden sword toward Sanosuke's head. He quickly ducked, the Bokutou hitting the restaurants sign off the hooks.

"GO SANOSUKE!!" yelled Tai, getting into the fight "YOU CAN DO IT!!"

The gangster swung downward with the Bokutou. Sanosuke just merely smirked, grabbing it as it got close.

"You're too slow…" Sanosuke said, pulling it from his grip and throwing it aside "Good night!"  
Sanosuke quickly punched the gangster's forehead, knocking him unconscious.

"WOW!!" Tai shouted amazed by Sanosuke's skill "I can see why you used to be a street fighter!"

Sanosuke slowly picked up the wooden sword and threw it to Tai "Yea, and catch.. With this you'll become strong, too!"

Tai caught the sword, a little confused "Eh?"  
Sanosuke just turned round "C'mon.. You'll find out!"

Back at the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin was doing some laundry with Dr Genzai's grandchildren.

"Nice and clean?"

"Nice and clean!!" shouted the little girls in reply.

Kenshin chuckled "Good. Shall we dry them now?"

"Yea, let's dry them Ken-Ni!"

Kenshin chuckled again.

Yahiko was sitting next to Kaoru, watching Kenshin and the girls. He slightly chuckled, as did Kaoru.

"Kaoru..?"

"Yes Yahiko?" said Kaoru as she looked at him

Yahiko continued looking ahead at Kenshin "Have you noticed that Sanosuke hasn't come round in a few days?"  
Kaoru blinked "Yea, you're right… I hadn't noticed till you said that!"  
Yahiko slowly nodded and looked at Kaoru "Do you think something might have happened to him?"  
Kaoru shook her head "No way.. Sanosuke's not the kind to get himself hurt!"

Yahiko nodded and looked back at Kenshin. The girls started to jump onto Kenshin and bury him under some clothes, laughing wildly.

"Ah.. Help me Kaoru!" shouted Kenshin jokingly, making everyone laugh.

Yahiko slowly stood up and walked into the Dojo and picked up his wooden sword, starting to swing it.

"It's lonely sparing here... There's only me here…" he continued to swing the sword "I wish that more students would enrol here! It'd make it so much more interesting for me and Kaoru!"

Back outside in the garden Kaoru was also getting buried under clothing, screaming "Help, Yahiko!!"  
Yahiko slowly looked outside and laughed, dropping his sword "I'm coming!" he shouted, running into the garden.  
Suzumi looked at Yahiko and grinned evilly "Your turn, Yahiko-Ni..!"

Yahiko quickly shook his head "No.. no.. NNNOOO!!!" the loud yelling could be heard by people walking past in the street. Tsubame was walking past, also, and upon hearing Yahiko scream she quickly opened the door, running in "Yahiko?!" She stood in silence, seeing an unusual sight of Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko buried in clothing.

"What happened here?!" she said, trying hard not to laugh

"Come closer and I'll tell you, Tsubame..!" Yahiko said covered in clothes

Tsubame slowly walked up to Yahiko and bent over to ask what had happened when Suzumi and her sister jumped on Tsubame's back. Tsubame screamed and fell into the clothes.

"So you mean to tell me that these two girls had decided to bury all of you?" said Tsubame, sitting next to Yahiko

"Well.. Yeah!" he replied

Tsubame laughed "I couldn't imagine that happening, even though I DID see you all buried in the clothes!"

Yahiko also started to laugh "Yeah, well you should have seen your face when they jumped onto your back! I thought you had crapped yourself!"

The pair just laughed, watching Kaoru and Kenshin tidying up the mess made.

"Well, Kaoru.. Now Dr Genzai has picked up the girls we can clean up all the clothes." Kenshin said, putting some into a basket.

Kaoru slowly looked at Kenshin and smiled "That's true, Kenshin."

"Thanks for helping, Kaoru!" he said looking up at her

"I don't mind, Kenshin. It's the least I can do, seeing as you normally do it all by yourself!" she smiled, putting some more clothes into the basket.

Yahiko slowly looked at the sky and blinked "It's getting dark, Tsubame. I should take you home…"  
Kaoru looked at Yahiko "It's alright, she can stay the night."

Kenshin nodded "Yeah, I'll tell her family when I'm in town. I have to pick up some food for supper."

Tsubame smiled politely "Thank you, Kaoru.. Kenshin..!"

Kaoru nodded "It's alright, Tsubame."  
Kenshin went and got his Sakaba sword and walked back out to the porch and smiled "I'll go tell them now, before I get the food." He slowly walked off, heading toward the town.

Kaoru looked at Yahiko and Tsubame snuggling next to each other on the porch and smiled, thinking "That's so sweet, Yahiko and Tsubame look to perfect together.. Like me and Kenshin would!" Kaoru started to day dream, going slightly red.

Yahiko slowly looked at Kaoru "Are you ok?"  
Kaoru shook her head "What? Oh.. Yeah… I'm fine, Yahiko! I'm going inside to start on some of the food for when Kenshin gets back!"  
Yahiko nodded as Kaoru walked off then looked to Tsubame "Don't eat the food Kaoru cooks if you want to stay healthy!"  
Tsubame slightly chuckled "Don't be so nasty, Yahiko… I'm sure she can't be that bad!"  
Yahiko blinked "You wait till it's done… You'll see what I mean!"

Tsubame lent on Yahiko again "If you say so.."

Yahiko slowly looked at Tsubame and smiled, as her eyes drifted toward his. They looked into each others eyes for a moment then Yahiko slowly leaned toward Tsubame. Tsubame closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to happen. Yahiko slowly put his lips onto Tsubame's and kissed her gently. Tsubame smiled at Yahiko.

"That felt nice..." she said as she opened her eyes

Yahiko smiled then slowly kissed Tsubame again, she closed her eyes and slowly kissed back.

"Tsubame! Do you like…" Kaoru went silent, seeing Yahiko and Tsubame kissed and slowly sighed "That's so sweet.. Their first kiss..!" Kaoru slowly walked into the kitchen again and started to stir the food again.

When Kenshin got back to the Dojo, the food had almost been done, he walked into the kitchen to see Kaoru cooking away.

"Hey, Kaoru.. Need a hand with that?" Kenshin asked, with a smile

Kaoru was too busy day dream as she stirred the food to hear him, she just seemed to be letting of a loving sigh.

"Kaoru…?" Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and put his hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?"  
Kaoru's eyes narrow and she quickly turned round and hit the spoon over Kenshin's head. He fell to the floor instantly, dropping the food he bought.

"AH… KENSHIN!!" Kaoru screamed, quickly jumping onto him and shaking him "Get up!!"

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes "Oro???"  
Kaoru stopped shaking him "Ah! I'm so sorry, Kenshin!"

Kenshin slowly sat up as Kaoru got off him "Ow... Why does my head hurt so much?"

Kaoru chuckled nervously and shook her head "No reason… The food's nearly done. Can you set up the table for me?"

Kenshin nodded and walked out the kitchen to set it up. Just as he finished setting it up Kaoru came in with the food, dishing it all up. Yahiko and Tsubame walked in, sitting at the table.  
Yahiko looked at the food then to Tsubame, whispering "See what I mean?" he slowly looked at Kenshin "Who cooked what?"  
Kaoru looked at Yahiko "I cooked it all myself, tell me what you think!"

Yahiko gulped "I.. Dunno if I feel up to eating all of a sudden…"  
Tsubame scooped some up, putting it into her bowl and tried some "Mmm.. This is good, Kaoru! What is it?"  
Kaoru smiled "It's my own recipe, you like?"  
Tsubame nodded "Yea! It's really good! You should give the recipe to Tae-San!"

Kaoru smiled happily "Thanks, Tsubame."  
Yahiko slowly stood up "I'm going to stand outside; I need some fresh air…"  
Kenshin looked at him "Ok, but don't be too long, or all the food will be eaten…"  
Yahiko stood on the grass, looking at the sky, mumbling "That's why I'm out here..!"

After the meal, Tsubame walked outside and up to Yahiko "Are you ok now, Yahiko?"  
He slowly looked at Tsubame "Yea, a lot better. Thanks, Tsubame…"  
She smiled "It's alright.. I'm going to bed now, I'm tired."  
Yahiko slowly stood up and smiled "Ok, I was gonna go to bed, too… I might aswell go now, aswell!"  
Tsubame nodded "Where am I going to sleep, though?"  
Yahiko thought for a moment then looked toward his room "You can stay in my room with me, if you like?"  
Tsubame slowly blinked, then hesitantly nodded "Ok, sure..!"  
Yahiko walked ahead and opened the door "I'll make the bed for you, you just get changed in Kaoru's room, in privacy."  
Tsubame nodded "Ok, thank you."

Yahiko slowly started to sort out a second bed for Tsubame "I never thought I'd ever share a room with Tsubame like this…"  
Kenshin stood in the door way and looked at Yahiko "Yea, but she's only doing it because she trusts you, Yahiko."  
Yahiko slowly looked up at Kenshin "She does? That… That feels really special to be trusted like that!"  
Kenshin nodded "Yea, well goodnight.. Me and Kaoru are going to clear up the table." Kenshin slowly walked off just as Tsubame came back in her night clothes.

"What was that all about?" asked Tsubame as she walked into the room  
Yahiko looked at her "Oh, it was nothing.. He was just making sure I was alright."  
Tsubame smiled as she closed the door and walked over to her bed. She slowly laid down in it and pulled the covers over herself.  
Yahiko smiled and down the same "Tsubame…"  
She slowly looked at Yahiko "Yeah?"  
He smiled "I love you…"  
Tsubame smiled "I love you, too, Yahiko..!"  
They both slowly closed there eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"Ah.. Isn't that sweet, they 'love' each other!" said a dark figure, sitting on the roof of the dojo "But love is also a great weakness!" the dark man jumped into the sky and disappeared into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I greatly apologise for the delay and my fic! The PC had some errors and I didn't get chance to fix it with school and all! I hope this LONG chapter makes up for it, and I'll try my hardest to get another up within the next couple of days, I have an extended four-day weekend. I have Monday off due to a dentist appointment.

**Extra note:** I know in the reviews isn't the best place for it, but after a review please comment on which one you'd rather see a fic on!

1. Final Fantasy 8  
2. DB/Z/GT Alternative

3. Shaman King

4. Continuing my Song-Fic for Kenshin

Thank you


	7. New Student

"KENSHIN! KAORU! EVERYONE!" a loud, but familiar, voice echoed through the Kamiya dojo.  
Yahiko quickly sat up in his bed, hearing the yell "Wha?"

Kenshin was busy doing his washing when Sanosuke walked in "I got a surprise everyone!"  
His voice echoed again, getting everyone's attention except Tsubame's, who was still asleep.

Kenshin slowly blinked and look over his shoulder at Sanosuke. He slowly pushed Tai forward toward Kenshin.

"Hello sir.." he said quietly "My name is Tai.. Are you Kenshin..?" He asked as he looked at Kenshin.

Yahiko looked at Tai, walking out from behind Kenshin "So why did you come with Sano, Tai? Hm?" he questioned harshly.

Tai looked at Yahiko, being of the same height "Well.. This man helped me out with my problem.. And he told me if I wanted to be strong I should come meet Kenshin.."

Kenshin blinked "I'm sorry, Tai.. But I don't teach my sword style..".

Tai had a strong look of disappointment on his face, looking toward the ground "That's ok, Kenshin.. I just hoped that you could help me defend myself.."

Kaoru smiled "Cheer up, Tai! I'm owner of this dojo.. I can teach you how to use a sword." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Tai's face lit up with happiness as he looked at Kaoru "Really! You'll teach me!"

Yahiko lent against a wall "I don't see why not.. A weakling like you wouldn't ever be able to defend himself without our help..!"

Kaoru hit Yahiko over the head "Don't be so cruel, Yahiko!"

Tai blinked then chuckled "Thank you everyone.. I'm really happy that you're letting me train here..!"  
Kenshin nodded "It's not problem, Kaoru is always saying she wished she had more students.. But where will you stay?"  
Tai slowly blinked, not knowing himself "I.. Don't know..!"  
Sanosuke chuckled and put his hand on Tai's head "Hey, kid.. You can stay at my place..! There's enough room for you to sleep, and you'll probably spend most of you day here.. So it's all gonna work out..!"  
Tai smiled again "Thanks Sanosuke.. You've been so much help to me..!"  
Sanosuke nodded "Any time.. But for now get to know Kaoru and the others.. I'll be back later to show ya where I live.. I got some business to attend to in town!"  
Tai nodded "Okay.. Later!"  
Sanosuke opened the main entrance and looked over his shoulder "Yea, later!" he replied, leaving the Kamiya dojo as he walked down the street.

Kenshin slowly hung up his washing he had just done, looking at the sky "It's a nice day, today..!" he thought to himself as he continued putting the clothes up.

"Hey! Kaoru?"

"Yes, Tai?" she replied, looking back at him.  
He slightly smiled "Sanosuke's nice, isn't he..!"

Kaoru blinked then nodded "Yeah.. He's changed a lot from when I first met him.. He's become quite the nice person to be with..!"

Tai smiled "Yea.. Anyway.. Where's the dojo? Can I train a little?"  
Kaoru chuckled "Sure.. Sure.. Follow me, I'll teach you the basics!"  
Tai nodded as he followed her "Thank you.." he said in a quiet voice as they both walked into the sparring room.

Yahiko slowly opened the door to his room and went bright red, quickly closing it over "S-Sorry!" he said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's ok..!" said Tsubame, pulling up her clothes behind the closed door "I should have got dressed earlier. So I'm sorry..!"

Yahiko shook his head "No no.. I should have knocked..!"  
Tsubame opened the door and gave Yahiko a hug "I said it's alright..! Just try not to do it again, ok?" she smiled as she stepped back.

Yahiko nodded "Sure.. I'll always knock from now on..!"

Tsubame chuckled "Good..!"

Yahiko also laughed, finding it still a little embarrassing that he walked in on Tsubame getting dressed.

"What's so funny?" a voice said as a hand grabbed Yahiko's shoulder "Did I miss something?"  
Yahiko slowly looked over his shoulder "Sanosuke? N-no! It's nothing!" He chuckled nervously.

Sanosuke blinked "Right.. Whatever.. Where's Tai? I'm gonna take him back to mine for now..!"  
Yahiko shrugged "Beats me.. Try the sparring room..!"  
Sanosuke nodded "What I got to loose..?"

Sounds of wooden swords hitting each other could be heard outside the room Kaoru and Tai were in. Sanosuke slowly opened the door and saw Kaoru teaching Tai the basics of blocking.

"Heh..!" he mumbled to himself, only to see Tai fall to the ground and laugh

"That's the third time that's happened!" Kaoru said trying not to laugh.

Tai slowly got to his feet, holding his backside "Uh-huh.. And I'm still not used to it..!" he said continuing to laugh, Kaoru joining in.

"Looks like he's having a lot of fun." started Sanosuke "I better leave him a while longer, I'll go and have a break…"  
With that Sanosuke walked off toward the doorway and left the dojo, to return later that evening to pick up Tai.

-

My apologies for the long delay.. I've had a lot to do, been arranging my holiday for next week. I will try to have another chapter up before I leave if I get the inspiration and I get ideas.


End file.
